An object-sensing device is a device capable of sensing the presence of an object, and sometimes determines the location of the object on the device. Incorporation of object-sensing capability into display devices is becoming increasingly desirable, as it allows the display device itself to also be used as a user input device, eliminating the need for cumbersome components such as keyboards, keypads, and mouse. Using an object-sensing display device, a user can, for example, touch images of buttons on the display to make a selection or type a word. Object-sensing display devices can be useful for applications such as automatic telling machines (ATMs), mobile/cellular phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs).
As the object-sensing capability requires extra components, adding the object-sensing capability usually results in higher power consumption for the display device. Both from a practical standpoint and an environmental standpoint, object-sensing display apparatuses that can operate at reduced power consumption are desirable.